


Conqueror

by waning_moonlxght



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waning_moonlxght/pseuds/waning_moonlxght
Summary: “No,” She gritted out. “You’re not. You’re playing with me. Either you fuck me or I’ll leave and do it myself!”Grima chuckled and raised a hand up to her hips and tugged her closer to the edge. All six of his eyes trailed up languidly, taking in her appearance. Clothes skewed, chest heaving, straining against her thick tunic, and that face. All flushed red, contrasting beautifully with her snow white hair topped off with a pretty little scowl.Just how he liked it.“And yet, here you are. Dripping wet and aching for my cock, in my office, on my desk.”
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 6





	Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started because I married Severa in my recent playthrough and wondered what it'd be like to fuck Grima. I also had a whole beginning planned, didn't now how to write it, so it goes straight into the sex. Whoops, lol. This is my first time writing porn so any tips on how to make the story flow better and how to write scenes better is appreciated!

She let out a low whine and threw her head back, fingers white from clenching at the desk as Grima flicked his tongue over her clit. Her toes curled in pleasure as a lick turned into sucking and he pushed his fingers back in. Slowly, he thrusted them in and out up to the knuckles. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel his smile. He knew what he was doing; going only so far to avoid curling his fingers to hit a spot that would unravel her. Even so, she could feel her pleasure build up once more and if she could—and just like that, he retreated, pulling his fingers out of her pussy and trailing kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Severa shuddered at the loss of his fingers and tongue. 

She had originally come into the Fell Dragon’s office to give a report on the invasion of the Capital of Ylisse. That had been over thirty minutes ago.

“Grima please,” she whined. She was so close and aching for release. For what felt like hours he had been teasing, and teasing, and by the gods did she want to come. 

“Please what?”

If she had any energy to move, she would have kicked his smug little face from her position on his desk. But she couldn’t. Not with his hand caressing her calf and lips leaving hot trails from her inner thigh to her pussy. She twitched at a long, drawn out lick on her clit.

“Fuck me, _please_.”

“Oh, but I am.” Severa could hear the twisted smile in his voice and she _hated_ it.

“No,” She gritted out. “You’re not. You’re playing with me. Either you fuck me or I’ll leave and do it myself!”

Grima chuckled and raised his hands up to her hips and tugged her closer to the edge. All six of his eyes trailed up languidly, taking in her appearance. Clothes skewed, chest heaving, straining against her thick tunic, and that face. All flushed red, contrasting beautifully with her snow white hair topped off with a pretty little scowl.

Just how he liked it.

“And yet, here you are. Dripping wet and aching for my cock, in my office, on my desk.” Grima leaned back on his knees, gesturing to the room as he spoke. Severa’s scowl deepened as did the color on her cheeks. 

“Y- yeah, well..” She turned away, and crossed her arms. The action only served to accentuate the swell of her breasts and Grima growled at the sight. He surged up between her legs and captured her lips in a searing kiss when she turned back to face him.

She grunted as their teeth clashed only for it to turn into a gasp as he took that chance to slip his tongue in. Severa slipped a hand through his hair, tugging, as their tongues met in an open mouthed kiss. Her free hand slither down, feeling the rips of muscle under his tunic and down towards his pants. 

Severa slipped her hand into Grima’s pants, fingers brushing against his cock before being swept away. Grima pulled away from the kiss, smirking as she followed his lips. 

“Not so fast, Sev. If you want my cock so bad, you’ll have to work for it first. I am a God. I do not give my gifts so freely.”

Grima stepped back from her to pick up the pillow that had been padding his knees before tossing back on the chair. Turning, he pulled open the third drawer on his left and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He waved it at her, his eyes crinkling in amusement at her confused expression.

“I want you to strip, and then give me a hand job. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you ride me.”

He pressed the bottle into her hands and sat back in his chair, leaning back. Severa pursed her lips before slipping off the desk onto shaky legs. She set the bottle down and hooked her fingers in the band of her panties. If he wanted a show, well, he wasn’t getting one she thought. Not will all the teasing he had done.

Severa pushed her pantied down, letting them slide down her legs before kicking them to the side. She grimaced as she noticed how wet they had become. She murmured he needed to buy her a new pair, ignoring his snort of amusement as she reached for her tunic. She wrapped her fingers around the hem and pulled up slowly up and over her head, discarding it alongside her panties.

Severa lifted her chin and stared at him. In return, Grima raised an eyebrow as if to say he was expecting more. Grumbling, she reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it join the rest of her clothing. 

“Good girl. Every bit of you is beautiful.”

The praise sent shivers down her spine and renewed the fire in her belly. Grima pushed his pants down and let his cock spring free from it’s confinements. He gestured towards the oil. Severa grabbed the bottle and settled in between his legs. She caressed his thighs, gently working her way towards his cock. At the motions, Grima widened his legs and shifted his hips closer to her. She poured oil on her fingers and began to run the pads of her fingers up and down his cock, gently slathering it in the oil. With his cock oiled, Severa loosely grabbed the base and began pumping, gradually adding pressure as she stroked him.

“Tell me when it’s too much.”

Grima looked down at her with half lidded eyes and nodded.

“That’s it, right there.”

Severa hummed and maintained the pressure he liked, sliding her hand up and down a little faster. Swiping the tip of his cock with her thumb every three strokes and giving a little twist of her hand as she reached the base. She gently cupped his balls and rubbed her fingers around them. He groaned in pleasure, lightly thrusting his hips in her hand.

“Stop. You’re going to make me come and I’d much rather do it in you.” 

She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him, meeting his half lidded eyes with eager eyes. He made a come hither motion with his finger and Severa climbed up onto his lap as Grima closed his legs to make room for her. She lined her pussy up with the tip of his cock and rubbed against it, her still slick pussy making it easy. She continued to motion for a few more seconds before letting herself sink down and take his cock in inch by inch. 

“Oh gods, yes.” She dug her nails into his shoulder leaving angry red indents. He filled her so well and she loved the feeling. Grima gripped her hips and helped raise her up and then pulled her down back onto his cock. They started off slow, allowing Severa to find her rhythm before picking up speed. 

Softly, she chanted his name like she was worshipping him. In reply, he leaned forward and captured a nipple in mouth, sucking and licking gently. She threw her head back and moaned. With his mouth on her nipple, cock in her pussy, and his previous teasing, Severa came undone. She arched her back, pressing her breast in his mouth hard, his name on her lips as her pussy quivered. 

In the throes of her orgasm, Grima yanked her hips up and tilted them to allow him free access to continue thrusting. She shuddered, gasping as he fucked her through her orgasm. Grima let go of her nipple and moved to the other one, lavishing it in the same treatment. Severa moaned at the sensation. He panted, her moans fueling his pleasure, and thrusted harder as he neared his peak. With one last thrust, Grima pulled her down onto his cock and filled her with his cum. Severa clenched her eyes shut and whined. For the second time that day she came. Grima gave her nipple one last lick before letting go with a wet pop. If her face wasn’t already flushed red, it would have been from the obscene noise. 

She sat on his lap, breathing heavily as she came down from her high. Severa grimace as she looked down at their lap. She was covered in her own cum, oil, and when she pulled his cock out, she would be covered in his cum.

“Ugh, this is so gross. I’m all sticky now thanks to you.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to help clean you off in the baths.”

Severa’s pussy fluttered around his cock at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Henry!Severa is implied in this fic.  
> 2\. This is an alternative universe where Severa joins the Grimleal.  
> 3\. Additionally this takes place in her timeline, so no timeline hopping.  
> 4\. Grima/Robin don't have a true canon personality beyond a few pieces so I took creative liberty.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


End file.
